


By her touch

by Kimale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Massage, Touch starved Gabriel (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimale/pseuds/Kimale
Summary: Oh how little proposition could end up. He was not ready.
Relationships: Gabriel (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Small podfics of an unusual duo





	By her touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chicken That Finally Crossed The Fucking Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771267) by [KuVhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuVhalla/pseuds/KuVhalla). 



> This small prompt is based on fic: 'the chicken that finally crossed the fuckin road' by amazing Kuvvy which i send big thanks!  
> Gurl you're the best!

He heard you shuffle around. Like a small bee buzzing around with a smile on your face and a soft tune hummed by your lips.

You proposed it, he agreed.

So why is he so worked up about it?

He felt your hands gently touching his neck.  
Some sort of fabric tickled his chest. He looked down but your hands moved to keep his head located on backrest.

'it'll help you. Don't worry.' you've said  
He does not worry. There's no need to. Yet with a huff he loosened his shoulders a little.

With fabric on his eyes he was left only with sound to locate your position. Right now, you were on his right, placing something on a coffee table.

Strong smell hit his nostrils. Heavy organic smell... And pumpkin. Pumpkin?

'I'll start with your face - cheeks, to be exact and then move on down' you purred quietly 'deep breathes please'

His shirt might be taken off, yet he still felt hot. Too hot. Did you turned up the heater? 

You've put on some calm song which he doesn't know but you oh do know. Ever since some customer asked you to put it on on their event. (https://youtu.be/q9Mtyw1IzP8)

The soothing tune helped him relax a bit more.

You gently put your hands on the sides of his head and started spreading oil on his face, massaging stuff muscles underneath.

He didn't know his face muscles were so tense! Huh!  
If he didn't know better he'd say you could use magic with those hands.

It all starts to seem like in trance. Soft music, pumpkin oil and your methodic movements successfully made him truely relax and feel the moment.  
Some people could say, that he's in heaven but he knows he's not. Heaven does not feel like that. He's to relaxed and out of well... Everything that he's not even aghast for his own thought.

Thanks to the dizziness you somehow made him feel, God had forgiven him that misstep. This time. ;>.

He felt your hands moving down. New portion of skin was put aflame. Breath in was never as difficult as that second.  
If he were a little bit more clear minded he'd be both shocked by things going lower in his body and happy that he grabbed that pillow from his room. That would end up awkward.  
That much he knew.

He felt your fingers gently digging into his shoulders. His wings fluttering in the different realm. He's not flying but he as well might be.

The flaming touch traveling down his torso,

Your breath giving him goosebumps on relaxed neck,

Your slightly longer strands of hair tickling his right ear.

He HAD to shift in his seat. Just slightly.  
But that was enough.

As in reminder your hands left his torso leaving him cold where you touched him. You took the material off his eyes, letting dim light in.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

'And how was it?' you said standing in front of him. Only light of a candle showing your big smile.  
He smiled at you back. 

As in understanding you turned around and started cleaning your hands off the oil and then took back the bottles. His eyes never left your back.

He looked at the pillow.  
He knew.  
He knew that he is completly and utterly lost.


End file.
